Remember Me
by WK Kitten
Summary: During a mission, Yohji gets amnesia and forgets one aspect of his life...his lover. A X Y, K O, S X Y
1. Default Chapter

Title: Remember Me

Author: WK Kitten

Disclaimers: My name is not Takehito Koyasu, henceforth, I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of the like. Sadly, all I can do is provide you with this little bit of fantasy. So don't sue me. I don't own much .

Summary: Due to an accident on a mission, Yohji gets a mild case of amnesia. Or not so mild considering the circumstances. Hmmm…

Author's Note: This is my first ficcie! Well, my first one on the web. I hope it's ok and if it's not..well..don't tell me or it'll hurt my feelings. All I can say is that this was fun to write so I hope it's just as fun to read! Enjoy!

-

" Thank you and come again!" Omi Tsukiyono exclaimed to the last departing customer. With a sigh, he flipped the sign to 'Closed' and flopped down on the floor, his back resting on the glass window. "Maaa, why was it so busy today?"

Omi looked around the flower shop and couldn't hold back a giggle despite his exhaustion. Scattered around the shop was Aya Fujimiya, Ken Hidaka, and Yohji Kudou. Ken was sprawled between two big flowerpots, his neck at an odd angle from which he was using as an impromptu pillow. Aya was near the register, his head down, a bunch of bills still clutched in his hand. Yohji had chosen to drape himself over a stool, looking as if he just might spend the night there. Team Weiss. Spent and dead tired after what seemed like the busiest day ever.

'Schwarz could attack now and we would care less,' Omi thought bemused.

"I'm quitting, I swear," piped up the rich baritone of Yohji's voice. "Risking my life on suicidal missions I can handle. But that! I'm getting too old for that!"

"I want a bed!" came the whine of Ken.

"Not until we clean up," sounded Aya's muffled voice from where his head was still down.

"Aya!" replied Ken and Yohji.

"You have got to be kidding!" Ken exclaimed as he sat up. "We're exhausted! Let's clean up in the morning."

Yohji stood up and walked over to Aya's hunched form and wrapper his arms around his lover's waist. "Ken's right," the blonde whispered. "Let's leave the rest of the night for other…activities."

Yohji was met with amethyst eyes and strong arms around his waist. Soft lips met his in a light yet sweet kiss. "You win," Aya stated and moved to stand and stretch.

"Yes!" Ken whooped as he lazily stood up. "Warm blankets, here I come!"

Omi stood up as well and smiled. It did feel nice not having to clean up shop for once. He walked over to Ken and wrapped his arms around the brunette. "Can I join you?" Omi asked sweetly, his wicked eyes devoid of the saccharine that left his mouth.

"No, of course not," Ken replied, his face blank.

"What?" Omi sputtered, a flash of hurt across his face.

"I'll join you," Ken said, a wide grin on his face. "You have the bigger bed, right?"

Omi smiled and lay a peck on his boyfriend's cheek. "Right."

-

"That's their biggest mistake right there," a soft voice rang through the dark night. Schuldich shifted his position slightly from where he was crouched in shadows watching the Weiss assassins.

"What is?" the younger pitch of Nagi's voice said close to Schuldich's ear.

"That they're romantically involved with each other," Schuldich answered. "Feelings shouldn't be a factor when you're an assassin. It slows you down."

"Well, their mistake will be our godsend," Nagi replied, his eyes trained on the flower shop.

"Don't let Farfie hear you talk like that," Schuldich said, a smirk on his face.

A silence passed as the Schwarz assassins continued their watch on the Weiss team. Schuldich and Nagi had been given the order by Crawford to monitor Weiss while he finalized the details on a new attempt to destroy the white knights.

"Do you have any idea what our all-mighty leader is planning?" Schuldich questioned.

"A vague one," Nagi answered, his eyes shifting to meet Schuldich's gaze. "We're going to intercept Weiss's next mission and cause a mishap that, according to Brad, will crumble their foundation."

"That's all?" Schuldich said, his eyes wide with disbelief. "He hasn't told you anything else?"

"You know Brad," Nagi replied, a slight sigh on his lips. "He never lets his plans out until he's absolutely sure that they'll pull through."

"Heaven forbid he actually trust his own fucking team," Schuldich said, a hint of bitterness in his tone.

Another short silence passed before Nagi spoke up again. "It seems nice though, doesn't it?" Nagi said softly. "What they have, I mean."

Schuldich hesitated before answering Nagi's question. "Yeah, I guess it does. For anyone else but us, it's perfect."

Nagi smiled slightly before turning his attention back to the shop. Schuldich gazed through the shop's window at the smiling blonde he saw there who seemed to be in the midst of cuddling with his red-headed lover. A slight tinge of jealousy and desire snaked it's way through his head.

'Guess we're not as cold-blooded as everyone thinks' Schuldich thought, his eyes dancing over tanned skin and honey-colored locks of hair

-

So there you have it! The short first chapter of my fic. Trust me, folks. The chappies will be longer down the road. I hope you're hooked because it'll be good. I hope. Anyway, I appreciate the readers and please review, everyone. It'll mean much. Until the next…

Wk Kitten .


	2. Feelings Spoken

Title: Remember Me

Disclaimer: I own many things. A pen. A piece of paper. Weiss Kreuz is something I do not own. I also do not own a car. So if you sue me, don't expect to ride off into the sunset in my ride. 'Cause I don't got one.

Plot So Far: Yotan and Ayan are an item. Ken-Ken and Omittchi are also a hook-up. Crawford is evilly plotting something to break Weiss apart. Schuldich shows a different side.

Author's Note: I've decided to re-write one of the chappies I am going to put up. This is not the chappie I'm going to re-write so here it is, folks! Saddle up because things are just getting started...

Chapter 2- Feelings Spoken

"Aya," a voice creeped into the swordsman's conscience. "Aya, wake up."

Sleep-lidded eyes opened to reveal amethyst orbs. Aya blinked the last vestiges of sleep out of his system and focused on the figure over him.

"Aya, we have a mission," Ken said, his hair still mussed from bed.

"What time is it?" Aya questioned, his brain still trying to get into order.

"Eight," Ken said behind a yawn. "Manx and Omi are waiting downstairs. I couldn't wake Yohji and I'm not going to even try anymore."

"I'll wake him," Aya said as he got out of bed and stretched. Ken nodded and walked out much like a zombie from the dead would.

Aya threw on a clean shirt and a pair of pants and critiqued his appearance in the mirror. His hair appeared to still be asleep but nothing a quick brush couldn't handle. Now on to waking his lover who believed that an eight in the morning was just a fairy tale.

Aya padded to Yohji's room and slowly opened the door. He smiled slightly at the sight before him. Yohji was curled in the center of the bed, his pillow clutched tightly to his chest. Golden hair fanned out like a halo around his head making the blonde look like an innocent child.

Aya still couldn't believe how things had turned out. It as about a month ago that Yohji and Aya had confessed their feelings for each other and had started dating. Aya knew that Yohji was slowly beginning to fill the hole in his heart that had formed when his sister had become comatose. It would be hard for Aya to love again but with Yohji's help, Aya knew his ice was starting to melt.

Aya quietly walked to the bed and lay down with his chest to Yohji's back and buried his face in the soft silky strands before him. He inhaled the scent of strawberries deeply and sighed.

"Yohji," he said softly into his lover's ear. "Yohji, wake up."

The older man mumbled something incoherent and switched sides with his arms curled to his chest which was now facing Aya's.

Aya gazed at Yohji's smooth tanned face and soft pouty lips which were slightly parted with the deep breaths of sleep. Aya gently ran his finger down the side of Yohji's face and traced his eyelids.

"Yohji, wake up," Aya said again. Reluctantly, he gently shook the blonde's shoulder and was met with bright jade eyes.

"Morning, beautiful," Aya said, a smile on his lips.

"A-Aya?" Yohji said, his eyes confused.

"Sorry to wake you," Aya replied, "but we have a mission. Manx is waiting downstairs with Omi and Ken if he made it to the room without falling asleep."

Aya watched as Yohji groaned and sat up to strecth. Aya couldn't believe that the golden land of heave before him belonged to him. Aya had to admit that Yohji did make the usually stoic redhead act like a love-sick puppy.

'Love?' Aya thought distractedly. 'Is that what this is?'

"Aya?" Yohji's voice broke in. "I'm ready. Take me down or I'll trip over my own feet. Honestly, eight in the morning? Is she insane?"

Aya smiled and got up from the bed. "Okay, let's go before said crazy woman has an equally crazy fit."

"So, basically, it's another lab mission?" Yohji said after the team had gotten the details.

"Yes, but this one may be more serious than we think," Manx relied as she handed them surveillance photos. "Schwarz has been spotted on more than one occasion."

The four assassins studied the photos of Schwarz at the Kunimoto Lab.

"What would Schwarz want there?" Omi questioned.

"Kritiker isn't too certain yet," Manx answered," but it may have to do with the fact that Kunimoto Labs is now Japan's prime research center for gifted psyche testing."

"Gifted mind testing?" Ken said, placing the file down. "You mean, like telepaths and telekinetics?"

Manx nodded. "Yes. Kunimoto Labs is now known across the globe for their cutting-edge technology and research on humans with extraordinary gifts. Gifts that Schwarz possess."

"Is any of it illegal?" Aya asked, his eyes still scanning the data before him.

"All of it is actually," Manx replied, "though no one but Kritiker knows it. Kunimoto Labs does not acquire their test subjects by will as they have previously stated. They kidnap their unwilling test patients to run their tests on. This is why you four have to assassinate Chairman Gojyo Uemura and the President of the company, Seiko Kunimoto."

"All right," Aya said as he stood up. "We kill the targets and the lab shuts down, right?"

Manx nodded. "That's what Kritiker is hoping. Should you run into Schwarz, they are targets as well."

Aya briskly nodded and left the mission room. Manx waved goodbye to the remaining three and left as well.

"We should hurry and help Aya-kun now," Omi said once Manx had left.

"Help Aya?" Ken questioned. "With what?"

"The clean-up, remember?"

Omi mounted the stairs to the shop, a smile on his face at the sounds of groaning and sobbing that emanated from the mission room.

Aya sighed and closed his eyes as he gently stroked the strands of his lover's hair. He could do this all day and night. Just lay back on a sofa, his boyfriend in his arms.

"You've changed," Yohji's voice broke through.

"What do you mean?" Aya replied, his lids slowly opening.

"When you first joined Weiss, you were so cold. So closed."

Aya was silent for a moment as he contemplated Yohji's words. Yohji turned his head to look at Aya in the eyes, concern written in his green orbs.

"I'm sorry if I've made you lose sight of your mission for your sister," the blonde said, his face an expression of guilt.

Aya stared hard at the man before him before leaning in and giving those soft lips a pressed kiss. He ghosted a trail of kisses down to Yohji's neck where he lightly bit a small mark.

"Yohji, you helped me gain sight, not lose it," Aya replied firmly, his sight focused on Yohji's own. "I realized what a hard-ass bastard I was. Being alone wasn't going to help my sister wake up. I needed to love again."

"Love?" Yohji echoed. "Do you-"

Aya nodded as Yohji trailed off. "I do, Yotan. I love you."

Aya felt a surge of happiness as he saw his lover's eyes tear up. Drops of water fell down as Yohji smiled.

"I love you, too, Ayan. I love you, too."

Schuldich sighed as he let the hot spray of the shower water wash over him. He looked on blankly as the clear of the water became tinged with red. red. so much red. so much blood. so much sin.

Another mission. More people to kill. More souls that he had stolen with the mere pull of a trigger. More reasons for him to go down and burn in the fire with the rest of the scum on Earth.

why was it so different this time? Why so much guilt this night? Was it because he had killed an innocent this time? All because of the order from his leader?

FLASHBACK

_"Do it, Schuldich!" Brad hollered as he threw a punch at an oncoming guard._

_"But, he's innocent!" Schuldich replied back, his hand still wrapped firmly around his handgun._

_"Quit the crap and do it! You know his walls are too strong to use telepathy! Shoot him!"_

_Schuldich shook as he pointed his gun to the little boy huddled against a wall in front of him. Huge blue eyes widened in fright as the little boy sobbed with abandon._

_/Please, don't! Please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it/_

_Schuldich shook his head at the mental intrusion. The boy thought this was a punishment for something that he probably didn't even do. Schuldich pulled the trigger slightly as the telepathic boy screamed in his head._

_The scream was cut off and nothing but silence resonated in Schuldich's head. Blood dripped off of Schuldich's face as it mixed with the salty tears that were leaking from his eyes._

END FLASHBACK

Schuldich clutched the knobs of the shower firmly as he gasped. There wasn't supposed to be innocents there! Seiko Kunimoto told them no patients were on the premises! So what was that little boy still doing there!

Schuldich pounded the shower wall as he recalled the boy's screams in his head. Why a telepath? Why did the boy have to be a telepath? Schuldich knew that the murder hurt more because of the fact that Schuldich himself was a telepath. He remembered what it was like when he was younger and confused about the thoughts in his head that didn't belong to him.

'Maybe I did that boy a favor,' Schuldich thought bitterly as he stepped out of the shower. He snatched a towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist. Opening the door, he was met with the expectant face of one Brad Crawford.

"Yes?" Schuldich snapped sharply.

"Get over it," Crawford replied calmly. "I don't need your emotions interfering with the Weiss mission."

"Fuck you, Brad," Schuldich said, angrily. "You have no idea what I'm feeling right now."

"I do know, Schuldich. I did know."

Schuldich blinked blankly at the statement before realization hit him. He knew the little boy was going to be there. Crawford knew that Schuldich was to shoot him that night.

"You knew?" Schuldich said shakily, his fists tightening. "You knew he was going to be there and you continued the fucking mission anyway!"

Crawford nodded before turning to leave. "I knew you were going to kill him, Schuldich. But Weiss is more important to us than some random telepathic boy. Once again, get over it because what's done is done."

Schuldich watched as Crawford walked to his office and shut the door behind him. Schuldich strided to his own room and slammed the door shut.

Letting out a loud scream of frustration, Schuldich hurled the object closest to him to the wall farthest from him. A satisfying crash sounded as glass fell to the ground. Apparently, his object of vented frustration was the glass lamp Nagi had given him for his birthday last year.

'Sorry, kid,' Schuldich thought as he surveyed the ruined gif. Flopping on his bed, Schuldich stared at the ceiling, thoughts of strangling Crawford flitting through his mind.

With a sigh, Schuldich got up and walked to his closet to grab a shirt. As he yanked one off it's hanger, a photo fell out and flittered to the ground. Picking it up, Schuldich studied it carefully.

It was a surveillance photo of Weiss. All four members were standing outside of their flower shop conversing with customers. The redhead was busy pointedly ignoring the gaggle of girls staring at him. The soccer player was watering some flowers while the youngest kitten stood to the side chatting with some old ladies.

Schuldich sighed as he laid eyes on his favorite kitten. Balinese. Long-limbed, the blonde looked gorgeous in the shot. The sun shone on him giving him a glowing look. Schuldich stared at the photo before deciding to do a little personal surveillance of his own.

Throwing the shirt and a pair of slacks on, he quickly left his room.

Ok, so there is my second chappie! And if any of you are wondering why Yotan was asleep Aya-less in his own bed..well..I guess their relationship hadn't reached the sexually active level yet. I know, I know. Yotan celibate for a month is asking much but don't worry. They'll get it on soon enough...Once again, please review because I feel like I need some feedback. Until the next...

WK Kitten


End file.
